dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Maurice
}} '''Maurice, the Ferryman of Fate is an angel in Dozerfleet Comics. Being a "Lesser Angel of Death," he is responsible for ferrying souls of the recently-deceased to the Divine Courtroom, to face judgment and determine their ultimate fate in eternity. Originally intended to appear in Stationery Voyagers, he is a multiversal singularity capable of traversing the entire Dozerfleet Megaverse. He is one of Cherinob's allies, and doubles outside his normal class as the personal guardian of Earth-G7.0 Tabitha Pang. Powers, weaknesses, and accessories Powers Weaknesses Equipment Character bio War in Heaven ''Stationery Voyagers'' He is an Angel of Death, both executing souls when necessary and ferrying souls from their original residences to the Divine Courtroom. He is a mysterious creature and a close friend to the angels Levío and Filforth, who are charged with protecting the Voyagers. He ferries souls of the dead and dying where they need to go. But he has, on rare occasion by divine command, taken on a more active role in actually killing his targets. He has also abducted targets in the past. One Yehtzig pirate threatening Neone Delft and several schoolchildren was sent by Maurice to the Haragad Cavity; where he met a gruesome demise at the clutches of one of Maurice's other victims. In the early days before modern science, Maurice was also responsible for helping to restore stability to Mantith whenever a Drismabon would succeed in making a trip over. Due to the Chameleon Amulet, and other things true of Drismabons, Levío could not neutralize all their activities. That is why select Whiteouts from Whixtitout were sent to Mantith from time to time as Mikloche Warriors; to battle wizards and Drismabons on Mantith. Maurice is in charge of delivering Whiteouts from Whixtitout's surface to Mantith's; since early Mikloche Warriors did not have spaceships. However, Maurice's delivery of a Whiteout to Mantith often had the odd side effect of the Drisalian Curse beginning to lose its hold over them the longer they remained on Mantith's surface. It also makes Mikloche unstable; so Whiteouts have a very limited time frame on Mantith to complete their goals. Once completed, Maurice sends them back to Whixtitout to revert form and remain stable. ''Cherinob'' ''Cherinob 2'' ''Cherinob 3'' ''Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius'' ''Swappernetters'' ''Camelorum Adventures'' Personality He is in some ways a "good guy counterpart" to typical depictions of the Grim Reaper, although he has a chillingly stoic demeanor most of the time. Maurice seems to mostly embody the "tranquil fury" trope, and is very focused on his job. In spite his job being to ferry souls to the beyond, and being more than capable of executing souls himself, he seems to take no pleasure in killing in and of itself. He even wears his odd helmet specifically to minimize the mental trauma he inflicts simply by being around human beings. The more he can correct someone before their deaths become necessary, the better he feels. He demonstrates a strong feeling of uncle-like affection for Tabitha Pang, and views Cherinob as a cousin. However, he tends to treat other members of the Angelic Army as merely coworkers that he gets along with. Abducting particular troublemakers after ambushing them seems to be the only time that he particularly enjoys his role as a Ferryman, and then only on account of the trouble he prevents, rather than the suffering and humiliation he brings to the target. Development See also * Tabitha Pang * Cherinob * Frotchimar * Kritchobol * Gabón * Levío * Stationery Voyagers * Cherinob (story) * Swappernetters Category: Vocations characters Category: Repercussions characters Category: Surfaces characters Category: Reconciliations characters Category: Angelic Army of Minshus Category: Cherinob characters Category: Multiversal singularities Category: Swappernetters characters